


A Moment or Two

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Cedric and Viktor shared a moment (or two) on the top of a mountain before they continued their search for a lost treasure.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Moment or Two

Cedric sat next to Viktor with a heavy, relieved sigh. The grass was cool under his palms as he leaned on them, wind catching his hair.

“That vus a very large hill,” Viktor muttered.

“And _that’s_ an understatement,” Cedric laughed. “Let’s keep going. We’re close.” 

They stood after a moment, looking out over the sea of trees beneath them. Cedric sighed—there was nothing like finding lost treasures in beautiful places.

Viktor slowly stepped closer, resting his head on Cedric’s chest, gazing out over the valley. Cedric smiled softly. 

Up here, they had every moment in the world to cherish together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really fallen in love with this pairing, tbh. I might be writing more for them from now on, tbh! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
